


Nude York

by ilikeshipment



Series: Box of Fun Things [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Agent Washington, using a strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North joins the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude York

“Glad that all worked out for you, York,” North said from behind his tablet. Wash chuckled from his place next to him on the bed. York was sitting at his desk cleaning his guns and telling the story of Wash’s first topping experience in great detail. North did his best to come off as happy and interested, but he was in fact a little jealous.

“….Anyway, at the end of it, he made me come so hard it blew my mind,” York finished.

“I’m happy for you,” North responded and it reminded Wash of a middle aged married man saying ‘That’s nice, Honey’ to his wife after a long day at work while reading the newspaper. He had his tablet so same thing, right?

York huffed and waved North off with his hand, turning around to pay more attention to the weapon he was holding. “What do _you_ know?” He mumbled. And then a lightbulb turned on in his head. He spun back around and then sprang up out of his seat. “Wait, you _don’t_ know!” He cheered as if it was supposed to make sense to the two men staring at him.

“Yes?” North said. “That was kind of the point of you giving me a play by play of how it went down.”

“No, wait, wait—” he tripped over nothing somehow. “Ah, just… just wait,” he said, so full of excitement that he couldn’t even form a complete sentence. He jogged to his closet, swung the door open, and then started rummaging. Wash groaned and North looked at him concerned.

“Just wait,” Wash explained.

Then York came back out of the closet with his hands behind his back. Then he kneeled at the bed where Wash was laying and presenting him with the pale dildo. “Wash, please,” he stated.

Wash burst out laughing, slightly uncomfortable. “York, what the fuck?” He asked. North eyed the specimen and didn’t miss the fact that it was the same skin tone as him.

“Uhhh, York? Why are you kneeling?” North asked, genuinely amused this time.

York ignored him. “Because I’m begging Wash to use this on you,” he explained.

Wash blushed. “Uh, what?”  He was unsure so he looked to North for answers, who only shrugged.

“ _Please,_ you have no idea,” York tried to explain.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Wash said hesitantly. “ I think it would be awkward.” He sounded so shy. North laughed, but was a little hurt by Wash’s statement.

“And why is that, Wash?” He asked.

Wash looked at him with a face that was getting redder by the second. “Well, um… you’re like, really big. I think too big… for me,” he stammered.

North couldn’t help but laugh. He had to look away from Wash because the look on his face was priceless and it was only making him laugh harder. York popped up from where he was squatting.

“Great choice of words, Wash,” he said. Wash just looked even more shy and awkward. “But, that’s okay! We can make you comfortable, right North?” He asked. His voice and eyes were so full of hope it was almost ridiculous. Wash laughed quietly and took the strapon from York’s hands to inspect it. He turned it over a few times and ran a finger down the length.

“What’s the name of this one again?” He asked. York placed his hands on his hips.

“Nude York,” he stated proudly. North barked out another laugh.

“You proud of that one?” He chuckled. York’s posture faltered a bit.

“Yes, very. It took me literally half an hour to think of it.”

“I think it’s funny,” Wash chimed in.

“Thanks, man.”

Wash was still looking at the strapon. He smiled as he remembered how much fun it was to use one on York. North may be significantly bigger than him and it might be awkward at first, but who knows? It might end up being really fun. And if not, at least they can say they tried it and they didn’t leave North out of the loop.

“So, what are you thinkin’, Wash?” York asked. North looked at him with anticipation. He really _really_ wanted to try it, but he didn’t want to say anything in fear of pressuring Wash. But then Wash looked up with a wicked grin on his face.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

York wasted no time. He crawled on top of Wash and started kissing him; the kisses were full of laughs and smiles. North ran his fingers through Wash’s hair and started kissing his neck. Foreplay with the three of them was always fun and time consuming and all over the place. Skin was caressed, clothes were bunched, lips traveled everywhere they could. York’s shirt was the first one to come off and the other two quickly followed. Once North’s shirt was off, all the attention traveled form Wash to North. He was now in the middle with the other two on either side. York kissed over his shoulders and neck while Wash’s hands traced his abs and his mouth licked and sucked over his chest.

North was enjoying the attention, but wanted to give some. He pulled York up gently by his hair and kissed him, holding him in place. He used his other hand to trace patterns onto Wash’s back. Wash slithered up to suck a hickey onto North’s neck. He grunted, digging his nails into Wash’s back.

York reached down and tugged at the band of North’s pants. “Let’s get these off,” he breathed. In a joint effort, York and Wash yanked North’s pants off. Then they went right back to kissing him, this time Wash got his lips and York took over the other side of his neck. North pulled away and tugged at the other two’s waist bands.

“Your turn,” he said. York quickly kicked his pants off, but Wash decided to go the extra mile and stood up to take both his pants and his boxers off. Then he reached for the strapon.

“Oh, this is the best part,” York told North. They couldn’t take their eyes off Wash as he put the harness on and adjusted it. He looked good as hell and York was practically whimpering at the sight. Wash grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table before crawling back onto the bed. He kept eye contact with North as he peeled his boxers off. Wash licked his lips as he spread some lube on his fingers. North watched him and swallowed thickly as his pupils dilated. His cock was halfway hard and Wash licking his lips like that and circling a finger around his entrance was just making him harder. Wash very slowly slipped in a finger and North moaned.

York was lying on his side next to North, enjoying the show. He absentmindedly felt himself through his boxers. Wash slipped another finger in and scissored them. North’s back arched a bit and he grabbed at the sheets on the bed.

“Mmm, you’re good at that,” he praised.

Wash flashed him a seductive grin. “Thanks,” he said.

“Yeah, he’s pretty amazing,” York commented as he reached over to kiss North’s neck again. He sighed at the feeling. Usually he’s the one directing everything, but this was a nice change of pace. His cock was getting harder and he was ready to be filled. Ready to know how good Wash was.

“I’m ready, babe,” he told Wash.

Wash was concentrating so hard on working North open that his sentence took a moment to register. He looked up at him. “You sure?” He asked.

North nodded. “Please.”

The exchange made York groan and grab himself more firmly still through his boxers. He was ready to just throw his boxers off and masturbate to this sight. The other two chuckled at him.

“Enjoying yourself, York?” Wash asked as he lubed up the dildo.

“Yes,” York sighed. North laughed quietly at him. What a dork.

“You ready?” Wash caught his attention. He had the head of the dildo lined up. He was just waiting for confirmation. North nodded.

“Yeah.”

Wash took a deep breath before pushing in. He really didn’t want to mess this up. Their position wasn’t as awkward as he anticipated it to be. He was expecting to get lost in all of the muscle that is North, but he was comfortable and it felt natural. As he pushed in, he wrapped his arms around North’s thighs and held them up.

When he was in all the way, North let out a sigh. “Fuck that feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Wash asked. He really wanted to make this good for North just as he did for York.

“Yeah, you look so sexy,” he said as he watched Wash slowly thrust in and out. The strapon felt amazing; it filled him up in the best way. “Go faster,” he moaned and Wash complied. He adjusted himself before picking up the pace. At this point York had his boxers off and he was stroking himself slowly.

“This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said.

“Glad you’re enjoying it, too,” North replied. Wash started playing around with different angles. He judged which ones were the best by the faces and noises North was making. “Oh, _fuck,_ that’s good.” North threw his head back and practically buried it in the pillows. Then Wash adjusted his hips just right and stroked his prostate, making North’s cock twitch. “Ah, right there! Just like that,” he breathed.

Wash emitted a low laugh as he quickened his pace and tried to keep his hips at that same angle. He was really working hard and building up a sweat. He was somehow able to work up two incredibly good looking men, which was a thrill to him. That combined with the friction of the harness was enough to make him think that he could orgasm just from this.

York quickened his own pace as the sounds the other two were making got louder. The clapping of thighs, the moans, the grunts, the heavy breathing. And he got a front row seat to all of it. It got even better when North reached over and helped him jerk off.

Wash really wanted to watch North fall apart so he hunkered down on top of him and braced himself up with his arms and quickened to a more brutal pace, stroking over his prostate every time. North wasn’t even able to help York at this point. His toes curled up, his fingers grabbed at the sheets, and he tossed his head back again. “ _Fuck!_ ” He yelled. It didn’t take much longer before he spilled over his stomach. He let out a long sigh, unable to form words. Then York started cursing in his ear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered as he also came. He collapsed on his arm and his face squished against North’s shoulder. The sight and the friction of the fabric was a rush to Wash. It wasn’t the greatest orgasm ever, but he had a huge feeling of accomplishment getting both of these men spent like this. He definitely felt satisfied. He slowly pulled out of North and then carefully took the harness off. He was too tired to get up yet so he let it fall to his side.

“You want to take a seat, baby?” York said motioning to his jawline, although he was out of breath and didn’t seem up for the job. Wash shook his head.

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Eventually he built up the strength to get up, drop the dildo in the sink and use the bathroom. He grabbed a few wet wipes from under the sink and threw them at the two men on the bed. “Here,” he said.

Wash waited until after they were done cleaning up before crawling into the middle of them. They took a moment to get into a comfortable post-coitis cuddling position. It was mostly Wash hiding in North’s chest with York cuddling his back.

“Was that okay?” Wash asked. North kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah, you were amazing,” he smiled.

Of course York had to chime in. “Dude, I wasn’t kidding when I said that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever watched. It was better than any porn I’ve seen. I wish I took pictures…” he trailed off.

North scoffed and Wash rolled his eyes. “Why are you so weird?” Wash asked, turning his head to look at York.

“Aw, you know you love it,” he responded.

Wash couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, just a little bit.” York smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I agree,” North said. York laughed a bit before leaning even more forward to kiss him as well. “Thanks for suggesting that,” North added.

“Oh, no problem,” York said leaning back. “You know, I was thinking for next time—”

“Next time?” The other two asked simultaneously. York stared at them, seemingly lost.

“Well… yeah.”

Wash groaned as North sighed.

“What?”

Wash pulled the covers completely over his head and North turned out the lights. “Goodnight, York,” he said before settling under the covers as well.

“What? I’m so—” and then it was silent. “Guys?” York called to the quiet room, but all he could detect were the sounds of the two men pretending to sleep. He laughed quietly at himself before settling into bed as well.


End file.
